


Will You Be Mine?

by CaptainPretender



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheating Adrien Agreste, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marinette Hates Adrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainPretender/pseuds/CaptainPretender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Adrien don't seem too happy with each other. Something happened between them that not even their best friends know about. Try as Alya and Nino might, Adrienette has been put on hold indefinitely.</p><p>Ladybug and Chat Noir have tied the knot finally. They're going out. But since evil has been expelled from Paris there's not much need for them. Plus whenever they go out they are constantly bombarded with fans. So instead they meet in secret down south. But they still do it behind disguised mask. Who are they dating? And could they know each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kisses and Fury

Marinette stepped into the spacious blacktop area between all the classrooms. She spied Alya's vibrant hair sticking up as she stood hunched over her phone.

 

Alya's updates on her  _ Ladyblog _ had diminished since Hawkmoth was defeated. The occasional "Cat-stuck-in-a-tree" scenario brought Ladybug or Chat Noir out from their hidden lives, but other than that they had since disappeared. Alya now spent her time posting theories to their whereabouts and identities, though without any action, clues and hints to answer these questions made it hard to post anything truly mesmerizing. That didn't minimize her phone usage though.

 

Marinette called to her. "Alya!" Alya looked up from her phone waving Marinette over.

 

"Marinette look what I just found online!"

 

Marinette looked at the image. It was a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir in a park in southern France. Ever since Hawkmoth's defeat, they could only meet to hangout away from Paris. Thus they chose the quiet scenery of southern France.

 

Marinette smiled at the picture. Chat Noir had his arm around Ladybug. Marinette had since had a change of heart about Adrien, and now, she focused all her feelings on Chat Noir.

 

"Aww," cooed Marinette. "They're so cute."

 

"Aren't they?" said Alya. "Though it's sad. It's been months since Hawkmoth's defeat, and they're so famous in Paris, seeing them together here is practically impossible."

 

"Well, they've finally gotten together. If you were famous and you'd finally found true love, you'd hide it too wouldn't you?"

 

"What? No! Why would I do that?"

"I mean being famous could be so hard. With all the paparazzi as it is, that could really get in the way of a romantic relationship." Marinette spoke from experience.

 

"That's true. It just makes me sad I have to find these pictures from people who don't really know who they are."

 

"That is disappointing. But don't worry. I'm sure someday they'll stop by Paris."

 

"They couldn't stop by sooner?"

 

Alya and Marinette laughed.

 

"Adrien, sweetheart!" Chloe called for him as he entered the area. Marinette snarled.

 

"What are you a dog?" asked Chloe. "Don't touch me, I don't want rabies. Haha, come on Sabrina lets go see how my Adribaby's doing. Adrien!"

 

Adrien walked in smiling a pearly white smile. His hair was the perfect messy, his smile the perfect glimmer of white, his nose the perfect shape of button. Everything a girl wanted. Everything Chloe wanted.

 

Chloe tackled the boy in a mound of kisses all over his face and neck, completely unaware of the public staring in disgust and awe. Marinette looked at the scene, then walked away proudly.

 

_ How revolting _ she thought.

 

Adrien smiled as his girlfriend smothered him. Sabrina watched with adoration. Sabrina wanted to be just like Chloe, and land herself someone just as handsome.

 

Adrien pushed Chloe away slightly, pulling her face in for a kiss. All the onlookers looked away, except for Sabrina, as saliva was exchanged.

 

Nino walked ahead of his friend towards his own girlfriend.

 

"Hey Alya, babe. How did you sleep?"

 

"Great, especially with those Ladybug socks you got me for Christmas keeping my toes toasty warm."

 

"I'm glad. But I'm especially glad we're not like those two. He's my best friend, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't spare me the dirty details."

 

"Haha. Me too. Though with Marinette that's all she's done lately. She hasn't told me anything about Adrien, or how cute he is, or any boy for that matter."

 

"Well after Chloe and Adrien got together, I can understand why she might stop talking about him."

 

"But it was before then. She used to get so nervous around him and then suddenly one day she stopped. And since then she hasn't talked about Adrien, boys, romance, or anything."

 

"I'm not sure how much of a problem that is. But that means something definitely happened between those two. And that could be a problem."

 

"I wish I knew what it was so I could talk to her about it. But if I even mention his name she kicks me out of the house. And if I say anything in class she steals my phone. And you know how much I love my phone."

 

"More than me I'm afraid."

 

"Haha. Of course not sweetie," she said kissing him on the nose. "But it's still important to me. I just wish I knew why she hates him."

 

Chloe laughed loudly echoing. She was smothering Adrien in kisses again while he just stood there grabbing her butt in public. Until then Marinette had been standing at the top of the stairs watching. Then she walked into the classroom slamming the door.

  
"Me too," whispered Nino.

 

* * *

 

**I know this chapter is short, they get longer with each chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**\- Captain Pretender**


	2. Fur or Glass

Alya opened the door to the classroom. Marinette was sitting in her usual seat in the second row. But now she didn't sit behind Adrien. Ever since Chloe and him had gotten together, Sabrina had been demoted, and now she sat next to Nino, so Chloe had all the time she needed with Adrien.

The two minute bell rang and the doors opened as students filed in. Adrien came in with Chloe under his arm and the bell rang.

 

Marinette sat staring at the board with a glare on her face, her hands cradling her head, and her elbows dug into the wooden desk.

 

Ivan leaned forward tapping on Marinette's shoulder. "Marinette do you have a-" He stopped as Marinette's head turned slightly, her glare moving from the blackboard to him. "Nevermind," he said, a little scared.

 

"Alya, do you have a pencil I could borrow?" Ivan asked.

 

"Sure," she said reaching into her bag. "Here," she said handing it to him.

 

"Thanks," he said looking at Marinette and then away.

 

"What's got you in a mood Marinette," asked Alya.

 

Marinette looked at Alya her brows retaining glare, then she looked back at the board muttering, "I'm not in a mood."

 

Alya rolled her eyes. "Girl who do you think you're fooling? Cause it's definitely not me."

 

Marinette looked at Alya, then slumped her head on the desk.

 

"Hey Marinette, you want to go shopping for some bags? Wait you don't need to. Those bags under your eyes are large enough for anything!" Chloe cooed and cackled.

 

Alya shook her head. "Are you just tired Marinette?"

 

"Sure, if that will shut everyone up, I'm just tired," Marinette replied sarcastically in a monotone voice.

 

Ms. Bustier opened the door, "Sorry I was late class. The staff meeting this morning went over." She walked in front of the blackboard writing in chalk the words, _Cinderella_ . "Class, this week we will be reading _Cinderella_. Now when translating across the many languages, there were disagreements over whether the slipper was made of glass or fur. Looking at the oldest translations it has since been proven that the original slipper was glass. However the idea that a shoe could be made of glass or fur is quite surprising. So as we read this book I want you to all form opinions on why you think it should be one or the other. You must support your answer with symbols, metaphors, and other forms of figurative language to explain how this would help in story, character, and emotional development."

 

Chloe gagged. "It's definitely not made of fur."

 

"And why is that Ms. Bourgeois?"

 

"Because! No one wants to wear a dead animal on their feet. Plus it probably looks horrid," she retorted. "Oh. I stand corrected. Marinette would probably love to wear a pair of fur slippers. Haha," she laughed.

 

"Ms. Bourgeois if you have valid reasons about why it would be made of glass I suggest you record them so you can use them in your essay. But until you understand the story, I wouldn't be so sure that a fur slipper wouldn't be better in the story than a glass one. Does anyone have any ideas why the slippers could be made of fur?"

 

"After all she did to get to that ball why would she ruin her dress with a pair of ugly fur slippers?" Chloe asked sarcastically.

 

Max stood up. "Well in the original story she was visited by her deceased mother in the form of an animal. Perhaps this symbolizes the loving bond between Cinderella and her mother, so she wears shoes that symbolize her mother to keep her close to her."

 

"So she can step all over her?" Sabrina snickered, "She must really love her mother. Hahaha," Chloe and Sabrina'a laugh filled the room. Max sat down.

 

"Thank you Max." Ms. Bustier noticed Marinette's down-turned head. "Ms. Dupain-Cheng sit up."

 

Marinette looked up at the teacher and glared. Ms. Bustier looked surprised. "Ms. Dupain-Cheng I'd appreciate it if you would look alive."

 

"Why should she? She's already dead!" Chloe smiled evilly.

 

"I'm sure she's just tired Ms. She'll sit up right now," Alya said elbowing Marinette.

 

Marinette sat up putting her chin in her palms.

 

"Thank you," said Ms. Bustier. "Now everyone take out your literature notebooks and turn to a fresh page."

 

The bell rang for lunch and Marinette picked up her bag and dashed out the door.

 

"Marinette!" Called Alya as she raced after Marinette.


	3. A Night on the Avenue

Marinette crossed the street quickly. Just quick enough that the light changed and Alya couldn't catch her.

 

"Marinette!" Alya called out as her best friend ran down the sidewalk entering the bakery.

 

"Hi sweetheart," said Marinette's mother.

 

"Hi." She replied as she climbed the stairs and locked the panel that opened into her room. She jumped in the bed tossing her backpack aside.

 

"Marinette!" Cried Tikki from inside her purse. Marinette opened the purse and the adorable Kwami soared to eye level with Marinette. "Marinette I know you don't like Adrien anymore-"

 

"Like him? I hate him!" She cried.

 

"And I know things ended badly between you-"

 

"Badly...ha, more like horribly."

 

"But that's still no reason to ignore your friends."

 

"You know what happened Tikki. I shouldn't have to explain this to you."

 

"I still don't agree with how you're acting."

 

"Well don't worry because I won't be acting when I see Noir. That's all going to be pure romance." She poked the Kwami playfully.

 

"Stop it," she giggled. "Well at least someone makes you happy."

"Which reminds me, we're supposed to be meeting Noir in Clermont-Ferrand later this evening. We need to go catch the train."

 

Marinette unlatched the door and standing there was Alya.

 

"And where are you going?" She asked suspiciously.

 

"I have an event tonight in Clermont-Ferrand. I have to go catch the train."

 

"Oh? What event?"

 

Marinette was ready for this. She would use the exact same thing she used on her parents. "A concert."

 

"Oh why wasn't I invited?"

 

"Because someone else invited me because they had an extra ticket. If I could take you I would Alya, but I'm their extra. I'm sorry."

 

Alya eyed her suspiciously. "Alright," she said. "Have fun."

 

"I will. See you tomorrow at school!" Marinette clambered down the stairs waving goodbye to her mother, as she rushed out the door and down the streets to the train station.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doors opened to the station of Clermont-Ferrand letting in a fresh spring breeze. The night was beautiful as the sun glowed on the bright spring colors.

 

Marinette walked along the wooden boards that led to the city. All around her she saw couples holding each other in their arms. Valentine's Day was a few months ago, but in France love never slept.

 

She walked into a nearby park, hiding in a small grove of trees.

 

"Tikki, spots on," she said as she transformed into Ladybug. She reached for the super yoyo, throwing it at a small tower of a nearby historical building, propelling herself into the air. She swung from building to building until she reached the center of the city, reaching Central Park. She stepped down onto the concrete and began walking towards a bench along the sidewalk. She sat down in it and waited.

 

Suddenly over the treetops she saw a black cat-like figure propelling over buildings on a staff. She smiled.

 

He landed his pole right next to the bench and swung around it as it shrank until he was down right next to Ladybug.

 

"M'lady," he said outstretching his hand as he bowed.

 

She gave him her hand and he kissed it.

 

"Monsieur," she replied.

 

"It really is quite the tedious to meet all the way in Clermont-Ferrand."

 

"You understand just as well as I do that since evil was expelled from Paris people can't get enough of us. From what I heard people were even searching for us outside of Paris."

 

"Well I may love the fans, but I love you more. And it's nice to have some time for just us."

 

"It sure is," said Chat as he pulled her in for a kiss. He held it while he held her by her head.

 

Ladybug pulled away, breathing for air. "Don't get too excited," she said taunting him. "You'll get some of that later alright..."

 

Chat smiled, "Alright."

 

"Now," Ladybug asked, "where are we going for dinner tonight? My family knows that I won't be back until pretty late so it might be nice to go to dinner and then enjoy the architecture of the cathedral...and then the architecture of your jaw if possible..."

 

"That sounds nice," Chat smiled. But until dinner, maybe I could get a bit of an appetizer?" He said leaning in to kiss her.

 

She put her fingers on his lips stopping him, "We wouldn't want to spoil our appetite now would we?"

 

He laughed. "I guess not. Then we should walk around a while until our reservations at 6."

"Where are we going?"

 

"The best restaurant in all of Clermont-Ferrand..." Chat said with a sly smile on his face.

 

Ladybug's face lit up, "Do you mean AVENUE?"

 

Chat looked at her nodding.

 

Ladybug squealed. "That is one of the most well-reviewed restaurants in the city! The service is amazing, the food is amazing! Oh my gosh Chat thank you!" Ladybug jumped throwing her arms around Chat. "I suppose a small appetizer won't ruin our appetite." Ladybug kissed Chat hugging him tightly. She pulled away smiling at him.

 

Chat had a goofy smile on his face. "I think I just got the main course!"

 

Ladybug laughed as she intertwined her fingers through his and they walked through the city towards a wonderful evening.


	4. A Night In

"Mom. I'm sorry but I don't think I can make it home tonight!" Ladybug called into her phone while Chat Noir stood by her imitating as many sounds he could think of that you would hear at a concert.

 

"Will you be alright?" Ms Dupain-Cheng said. "Where will you stay?"

 

"Katie," Ladybug began with the name of her fake friend who she was 'with', "has a summer home near here. We'll be staying the night there. Don't worry, I'm all caught up on all my homework and I'll be able to get to school by second period."

 

"Alright, I love you sweetie!"

 

"I love you too mom!"

 

Ladybug hung up the phone. She smiled laughing as Chat still stood there raising his hands yelling as if he were at a concert.

 

"Was I a good concert?" Chat asked.

 

"That depends were you doing for a Madonna or Screamos concert?"

 

Chat and Ladybug both laughed. The night had been great. The dinner was perfect. The cathedral was beautiful. The dancing was wonderful. The movie was hilarious. And now she would be spending the night with Chat.

 

_ I'm staying overnight with Chat! _ thought Ladybug. It suddenly hit her _. What am I doing? _

 

"Are you alright?" Chat said touching her shoulder. A look of confusion and concern had spread across her face.

Ladybug looked up at him. "Oh, well I was just thinking about how I'm sleeping over with you."

 

Chat laughed. "When you say it like that it doesn't sound so bad. It sounds like a kid's birthday party!"

 

Ladybug laughed. "Well I guess. But it is more serious than that. We're dating, and we're staying together."

 

Chat looked at her concerned. "We can request a two room hotel room."

 

Ladybug looked at him, smiling. "Thanks Chat. I think that'd be best. Besides that way we can keep our identities secret."

 

By now they had walked down the sidewalk and had come upon the hotel. He had been planning on revealing to her his identity tonight. He had been hoping their history together might've changed her feelings about their identity secrets.

 

He entered a little crestfallen into the hotel.

 

"Hello Monsieur. How may I assist you?" Asked the desk attendant.

 

"I would like a two bedroom suite please." He said sliding his card in.

 

Ladybug smiled holding onto his arm, almost catching a glimpse of the name written on the card. But she was too distracted.

 

The desk attendant slid him his credit and room card. "You will be in room 422"

 

"Thank you," said Chat as he slid he cards into his pocket and walked arm in arm with Ladybug into the elevator down the hall.

 

The elevator door opened while it dinged.

 

He stood with his arm around Ladybug's shoulders as the elevator music played and the display went up. *1-2-3-4* It stopped. The door opened and they walked down the hall, Chat Noir inserting the key card and opening the door to the room.

 

They entered, and before him was a large sofa and a flat screen. There was a kitchenette off to the left, and a bathroom to the right. He looked at all the doors, and only found one that led to a bedroom. He checked again, getting anxious.

 

Ladybug looked at him nervously. "What's wrong?" She asked.

 

Chat circled the living room checking all the doors. A closet, a bedroom, a bathroom, another closet. Where was the bedroom?!

 

"I can't seem to find the other bedroom!" He said anxiously.

 

"Oh" replied Ladybug. "Well there's a couch so one of us can sleep on that."

 

"But I paid for two bedrooms. We have to detransform before we sleep and that's the only way we can keep our identities secret!"

 

Ladybug smiled. "Chat I trust you. Don't worry I know you won't try and find out my identity, and I won't try and find out yours." Ladybug walked up to him grabbing hold of his shoulders looking him in the eyes.

 

The anxiety flooded out of him as his heartbeat slowed. Ladybug had an effect on him, that just put him at ease. His eyes rested as he stared into hers.

 

"Ladybug have I ever told you how much I love you?"

 

Ladybug giggled. "Only every day."

 

Chat pulled her towards him and kissed her. This was what he paid for, a night with Ladybug. He pulls away smiling at her.

 

"I suppose we should go to sleep now. You have school in the morning don't you?"

 

She shook her head. "Just ten more minutes," she said.

 

"I'm sorry but if you're not well-rested I'm not sure your mom will ever forgive Katie."

 

She nodded. "I suppose your right. And we wouldn't want to ruin my chances of ever seeing Katie again now would we?" She flicked his bell on his neck.

 

_ Jingaling _

 

He smiled hugging her. "We wouldn't want that would we..."

  
The two went to bed, Chat slept on the pullout bed on the couch, and Ladybug slept in the room. And Marinette and  Adrien began their night together.


	5. Sleep

Marinette stared up at the ceiling, nearly buried under the gigantic comforter. Tikki lay on the pillow next to her, resting peacefully. Marinette remembered what she had said to Chat earlier: “Don’t worry I know you won’t try and find out my identity, and I won’t try and find out yours.” The words repeated over and over through her head. She trusted Chat, but why shouldn’t they know each other’s identities? They were dating after all, and no matter who Chat was under the mask she would love him, right? Because he’s still Chat, right?

 

Marinette annoyed turned on her side. Why was this so hard for her? She didn’t know. Chat was sweet and made her laugh, and he cared for her, protected her, and he even made the long trip from Paris to Clermont-Ferrand just so they could meet in private. Why is it that she could very easily say she wanted to know who he was, and then just as easily take it back?

 

Marinette sighed sitting up. She had her hair down, and it fell in front of her face. She blew it aside.

 

_ Who is Chat? _ she thought to herself. Was he the loving boyfriend she had? Or was he someone else?  _ It’s doubtful he’s someone I know and hate. _

 

She paused.  _ Why did I think that? Why did my thoughts automatically turn to the idea that he’s someone I hate? _ Marinette shook her head. Adrien had snaked his way into her thoughts, and she didn’t like it. He confused her. He angered her. He made her cry.

 

Suddenly tears streamed down Marinette’s face as she whimpered quietly. She did her best to keep quiet, so that Tikki and Chat wouldn’t hear her and wake up. She pulled the covers back and stood up. She walked to closet opposite her. She pulled out a shawl and some shoes, and put them on. Opening the window, she leaned her head on her hand staring at the full moon.

 

The beauty overwhelmed her, and again tears streamed down her face, slowly dripping onto the concrete four stories below her. Adrien was a parasite who would ruin her relationship with Chat, and would ruin her life at any chance he had.

 

She wiped the tears away and sniffed. Chat was amazing, and yet here she was a room away from him, crying over a lost love. Crying over the strongest hate she’s ever felt in her entire life.

 

She stood back shutting the window. Guilt overcame her, and she got angry with herself and accidentally shut the window too loudly.

 

Tikki flew upwards, shocked. “What’s going on?” she cried.

 

Marinette was startled. “Oh Tikki, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up.”

 

Tikki saw the red in Marinette’s eyes and cheeks. “Marinette, what's wrong?”

 

Marinette shook her hand, “Nothing nothing. I was just having trouble falling asleep.”

 

Marinette slipped under the covers and turned on her side.

 

“Marinette,” Tikki said as she sat on the bed in front of Marinette’s face. “Was it Adrien?”

 

Marinette turned to her other side ignoring the Kwami.

 

“Marinette! You can’t avoid what happened. It happened. It’s fine to feel a little weak, and to need to talk to someone. But bottling all these feelings up and ignoring the problem doesn’t help you!”

 

Marinette sat up suddenly, staring Tikki in the eyes. “No one needs to know what he did! I wish I didn’t know!” Marinette laid back down.

 

Tikki sighed. “Marinette what he did was wrong. And you don’t have to forgive him. You just need to forget him.”

 

Marinette ignored Tikki staring at the plain beige wall.

 

Tikki decided it was time that she say what she’d been thinking. But she knew it might sound rude, and had waited unless it was completely necessary. Finally she let it out and said, “You’re being unfair to Chat!”

 

Marinette looked at Tikki. “How?” she asked.

 

Tikki breathed in deep and said, “You’re dating Chat, but are you over Adrien? It’s not fair--”

 

“I HATE ADRIEN!” Marinette cried, covering her mouth. She had spoken too loudly. She and Tikki looked at the door to make sure no one had heard them. When they had relaxed, Marinette looked Tikki in the eyes glaring and whispered, “I hate Adrien.”

 

Tikki looked scared. She shrunk back. Marinette laid on her side again, avoiding any view of Tikki. Tikki hovered over to the nightstand next to the bed and sat on it, looking at Marinette.

 

_ She is most definitely not over him  _ Tikki thought to herself.

 

Marinette could feel Tikki’s eyes boring into her. “I know you’re looking at me.”

 

“There’s not much else to look at in here,” Tikki replied.

 

Marinette sighed turning over to Tikki. “Say what you want.”

 

“What?”

 

“What were you going to say before I cut you off?”

 

It dawned on Tikki. “Oh. I was going to say if you’re not over Adrien it’s unfair to Chat.”

 

“And why is that? I love Chat.”

 

“But you love Adrien too.”

 

“I do not!”

 

Tikki backed away. “Ok well perhaps you don’t love him. But you’re not in a healthy emotional state to be with someone.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

Tikki knew Marinette was smarter than this. But Marinette was too busy being angry to realize the truth and understand everything. “Dating someone requires you to give yourself to someone else. But you are keeping all of yourself locked in a little box without a key. That box only unlocks from the inside, you have to open yourself to him, and give yourself to him. But after what happened with Adrien, you shut that box and I’m not sure you’re ever coming out.

 

“So it’s not fair to Chat because he has given himself to you, and you’ve accepted it. But you aren’t giving yourself to him.”

 

Marinette sat up, “I give myself to him everyday. I kiss him, hold hands with him, hug him, and love him with all my heart. What else am I supposed to do? Besides, if I did love Adrien and Chat, I would have to pick. And I picked! I picked Chat! All I can do now is be with him. Nothing else…”

  
Tikki sighed as she lay under the covers on the bed, while Marinette turned over once more, and they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Awake

Adrien lay on the couch staring through the skylights at the midnight sky. The stars twinkled bright, and as he stared they popped out at him. It looked as if he could reach out and grab one. He reached trying to grab, but caught nothing. His face sank. He knew he couldn’t touch them, but for a moment it looked like he could, and the child in him took control.

 

He turned on his side, and looked at Plagg who lay in a tissue box on the coffee table, resting peacefully. His thoughts raced, between Ladybug in the other room, Chloe, and Marinette, and school, and finally he broke.

 

He sat up confused, his hands on his head with his elbows on his knees. He was sweating trying to understand everything. Why had this problem only dawned on him now? He had been dating Chloe and Ladybug, and had forgotten about Marinette, for such a long time, with no problem. But only now did the idea begin to haunt him.

 

He stood up and began pacing around the coffee table. His heart began at a walking pace, then it started trotting, then it started running, and soon his heart was racing faster than light. He collapsed on the couch as his heart rate began to slow. He was nervous. He was scared. But there was nothing to be scared of. Hawkmoth was gone, for good. He wasn’t coming back. And Adrien had never been scared of the dark, but suddenly, with only a glimpse of light patching through the ceiling, it felt as if all the walls were collapsing in on him. He ran to the balcony opening the glass door. He stood in the moonlight, and even God would have been awed by his beauty.

 

But his beauty hadn’t prepared him for life. For romance and all its complications. And for all the drama that came with dating.

 

But Adrien didn’t have the same drama other couples had. Because he didn’t even know who he was dating. He knew her, but he didn’t know who she really was. Adrien began to doubt everything that there was between him and Ladybug. Were they really dating? How can you date someone you’ve never actually met.

 

_ Well people online date all the time _ he countered. That was different though, people still knew the other person’s name...usually. This wasn’t online dating though.

 

His mind went in circles as he countered each argument he had for himself. He went full circle from Chloe, to Ladybug, and back, and forth. Until finally he heard the window open, and he crouched down as to not be seen.

 

He glanced up at the window of the room next to his, just five feet away. He couldn’t see who Ladybug was, the flower bed hanging off the window sill blocked his view. But all he could tell was that the girl was crying. She whimpered, and Adrien listened.

 

_ Why is she crying? _ Adrien thought to himself. It couldn’t be him, the evening was wonderful, and he had done as much as he could to listen and value her opinion. And it had turned out great...until now.

 

The window suddenly slammed, and he jumped. He opened the door quietly into the hotel room where Plagg was flying about.

 

“What was that?” he cried?

 

Adrien grappled at the Kwami until he caught him, and gently set him back on the coffee table.

 

“It was Ladybug,” said Adrien. “She seemed upset. I was out on the balcony and she was crying with the window open.”

 

Plagg’s eyes lit up. “Did you see who she was?!”

 

Adrien shook his head. “No.”

 

Plagg’s face fell. “Adrien that was the perfect opportunity.”

 

“But I don’t want to find out by accident, I want to find out because she tells me, because we trust each other that much.”

 

Plagg shook his head at him. “Don’t you trust each other that much?”

 

Adrien looked down. “I’m not sure.”

 

Plagg rolled his eyes. “Do you even love her?”

 

Adrien looked at him offended and said, “Don’t say that! Of course I do!”

 

“Then why is this so hard for you?”

 

Adrien rolled his eyes this time. “You know as well as I do why.”

 

Plagg floated up and away from Adrien backstroking through the air in a circle formation. “What’s Chloe got to do with Ladybug?”

 

“Chloe’s got everything to do with Ladybug! I haven’t thought of Chloe as Ladybug ever since I began dating either of them, and if my hunch is true, then I’ve been dating two people! I’m a two-timer!”

 

“Whatever,” said Plagg. “Just dump Chloe then. It’s obvious you love Ladybug.”

 

Adrien threw his head back. “If only it were that easy. But I can’t. Ever since that rumor was passed around, I can’t get myself out of this. And I even talked to Nathalie about it, and she told me, ‘This is actually very good. If you were dating the mayor’s daughter, that could help the company in its campaign to host the Spring Fashion Festival on the Eiffel Tower without public access. We offered as much as we could pay, but apparently even the mayor was reasonable enough to know that reducing tourism in the area, even for just a night, would cost more than we could ever pay. I’ll tell your father of this development, and I suggest you maintain the relationship. He might be pleased.’ And you know that of course my father loved the idea, it was splendid. And now I have to date her for the rest of the school year.”

 

Plagg nodded as Adrien spoke. “Then just date both. As long as neither of them finds out who you really are, neither of them will find out that you’re cheating.”

 

Adrien glared at Plagg. “I’m not cheating.”

 

“Aren’t you though? I think if you’re nervous enough about it that  _ I _ can’t get a good night’s sleep then it’s cheating.”

 

Adrien looked away. “It’s not cheating,” he muttered.

 

Plagg shrugged. “I don’t care either way. I just want to sleep.” Plagg rested down into the tissue box. “I suggest you sleep too. You have school in the morning.”

  
Adrien laid down and turned on his side. He thought of all this, until his mind drifted off into a sweet slumber.


	7. What is Love?

The sun shined bright through the window. Marinette yawned at the early sun, it was six am and she had to be on her way. Her alarm blared on her phone on the nightstand. She ignored it turning over.

 

_ *Beep beep beep beep* _ It echoed in her head, and she grew impatient. She grabbed another pillow and covered her ears.  _ *BEEP BEEP BEEP* _ It broke through the barrier, louder than before it seemed, and she threw the pillow at her phone missing, and hitting Tikki instead who had just gotten up to wake up Marinette.

 

“AH!” cried the tiny Kwami, as Marinette sat up and grabbed her cradling her in her hands.

 

“Ah!” yelped Marinette. “Tikki I’m so sorry. I was trying to hit the phone, not you.”

 

“I know,” said Tikki. “You do this every morning, even in Paris.”

 

Marinette got a guilty look on her face, half-smiling. “Yeah, I should learn not to do that.”

 

“Yeah, then we wouldn’t have as many injuries, and you could probably see Chat more often.”

 

“Sorry. I really am. Especially if hurting you means I can’t see Chat.”

 

Tikki gaped, slightly offended.

 

“I’m teasing,” said Marinette. “I love you and Chat both equally.” Tikki giggled.

 

“Well you better get going. You have to get ready before Chat does so you can get to school.”

 

“Yeah,” said Marinette as she leapt up from the bed, and slowly turned the knob on the door to make sure Chat was asleep. On the couch was a figure tangled in blankets, and all Marinette knew was that whoever it was, it was Chat.

 

She tiptoed to the bathroom, turning the knob and opening the door. Shutting the door, she locked it, and undressed setting her clothes on the toilet lid. She clambered into the shower finding her shower pouf she had brought along. The hot water began to wash over her body, and she began to lather the body wash into the pouf when she heard stirring from outside the door. She stopped waiting.

 

The door creaked open and Adrien called to Marinette, “Ladybug is that you?”

 

“Y-yes!” she stammered. “When I come out of the bathroom could you go in the closet?”

 

“The closet?” he said confused.

 

“Yes that way there’s no chance of you seeing me. Then as soon as I’m in the room you can come out again.”

 

“Ok…”

 

“Thank you sweetheart!” she added with her Ladybug charm, while not even transformed.

 

She finished washing herself and her hair and she stepped out onto the shower mat, grabbing at one of the towels hanging. She wrapped it around her body and peered at herself in the mirror. She wrapped her short hair into one of the smaller towels and began brushing her teeth. She walked to the door and called out, “CHAT!”

 

“Yes?” he replied.

 

“I’m coming out now.”

 

“Alright, one moment.”

 

She waited until she heard the close of the closet door, and walked out. She crossed the living room quickly, opened the bedroom door, and shut it behind her quickly.

 

She breathed as Tikki flew up to her, “Well that sounded awkward.”

 

Marinette laughed a little. “It was.” She sighed as she walked over and sat on the bed.

 

She sat, her hands in her lap, staring at the ground.

 

“Is everything alright?” asked Tikki.

 

Marinette shook her head. “I’m not sure,” she said. “Everything is still so confusing. I still hate Adrien with a passion of fire, but he was so important to me for so long. And suddenly my heart changed on me. After what he did I was more receptive to Chat’s feelings, and I was more easily suaded. But, I’m not sure if I was more receptive because I actually liked Chat, or if I was hurt and lonely.”

 

Tikki looked at her concerned. She thought long and hard with the nubby hand on her chin. “Well,” began Tikki, “how do you feel when you see Chat?”

 

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked confused.

 

“When you see Chat, after a couple days without seeing him, and you walk into that park, and you see him moving across the skyline, what happens in your heart? Do you get butterflies, does your heart race, or do you feel nothing? When you see him, what do you think? Do you think, ‘Chat! Finally, it’s only been two days but it felt like two years!’ or do you think, ‘This should be fun. Oh there’s Chat, alright let’s go.’?”

 

Marinette pondered this. What did she feel when she saw him? What did she think when she saw him? Did Marinette love Chat, or was he just a friend?

 

“I-I,” Marinette stuttered, “I, when I see him, my heart skips a little, and I feel tingly inside. Warm, like a nice sweater. Hehe,” she giggled. “But also that feeling you get when your arm or leg falls asleep. And when I see him, I don’t think really. I just feel him come closer, and I just feel that I should kiss him...do you have any idea what that means?”

 

Tikki smiled. “I think you and I both do.”

 

Marinette laughed a little. “Yeah, I guess I do. Thanks Tikki.” She hugged the little kwami to her face.

 

“You’re welcome Marinette. Now go get dressed,” she said gesturing. “We’ve got to catch the train in forty-five minutes.”

 

Marinette dried herself and quickly slipped into her usual pink jeans, grey floral shirt, and her dark grey jacket. She tied the ribbons into her hair, and her two pigtails gently rested against her head. She packed her bag, and with everything packed, she stood away from the bed.

 

“Tikki, spots on!” She suddenly transformed as the mask swept across her face, and her skin-tight suit spread to every inch of her body below her neck.

 

“Chat!” she called through the door grabbing her bag.

 

She didn’t hear anything and opened the door finding the room empty. She walked over to the counter and there was a sticky note that read:  _ I had to go. I’m sorry I couldn’t say goodbye. There are some eggs and bacon on a plate for you. Love you sweetheart! _

Marinette smiled. This is how she knows she loves Chat. This right here. She sat down on the stool behind the counter while she ate the eggs and bacon, thinking about Chat.


	8. Guilty Pleasure

Marinette opened the door to the bakery, already detransformed.  _ Ding-ding _ went the bell on the door.

 

“I’m home!” called Marinette to her parents in the back of the bakery.

 

“Alright! Get to school soon!” her mom called back.

 

She ran up the stairs setting her bag down, and she grabbed her backpack almost tripping as she raced down the stairs and out the door.

 

She entered the blacktop area and climbed up the wooden steps. She opened the door as quietly as possible. But it was not quiet enough. Just as she was shutting the door she was interrupted by Ms. Bustier.

 

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng, thank you for joining us. We were just about to begin discussing last night’s reading of  _ Cinderella.  _ I'm assuming you read it?”

 

Marinette cringed. “I'm sorry, but I did not.”

 

Marinette peered out of the corner of her eye and saw Alya next to her empty seat. Nino sat in front of her, and Sabrina stared over at Adrien, slightly glaring. Marinette understood her anger. Adrien had wronged them both, for Sabrina he stole her spot next to Sabrina and for Marinette, he did something even worse. Her eyes glanced at Adrien whom was currently sitting with his arm around Chloe, and Marinette glared. Chloe noticed and made a snotty face.

 

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng look me in the eye when I am speaking to you.”

 

Marinette looked at Ms. Bustier a little frazzled. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I spaced out there, what did you say?”

Ms. Bustier’s face twisted into slight annoyance. “I said that it would be best for you and your grades that you complete the assigned schoolwork on time.”

 

Marinette nodded. “I will do that next time, thank you miss. I was out of town last night for--” she paused, “something.”

 

“I hope that something was important. Now take your seat so I may resume my lesson.”

 

Marinette sat down in her seat next to Alya setting her bag down next to her desk.

 

“Where were you?” Alya questioned.

 

“We didn’t realize how long the concert would last, and so we ended up having to stay the night in Clermont-Ferrand.”

 

“Who is we?”

 

“Chat and I--” she stopped. “I-I mean Katie and I,” she stuttered.

 

Alya looked at her skeptically. “Hm hmm. Who’s Katie?”

 

“A friend,” continued Marinette. “Just a friend.”

 

Alya wasn’t convinced. “How did you meet this ‘friend’?” she asked while mocking with her quotative fingers in the air.

 

“We went to summer camp together last summer. It was before you came here.”

 

Alya nodded slightly. “Ok,” she said turning away.

“What did I miss?” asked Marinette.

 

“Not much. Just a little fight between Adrien and Chloe.”

 

Marinette groaned, rolling her eyes. “Do I even wanna know?”

 

Alya eyed her. “I’m not sure, do you?”

 

Marinette contemplated. She decided to ask because any gossip was good gossip, and if it meant hearing about Adrien suffering, she didn’t mind.

 

“Ok spill,” she said looking at Alya eagerly.

 

Alya glanced around carefully. Ms. Bustier was writing something on the chalkboard, and all the other students looked at it attentively. Except for Chloe, whose eyes were fixated on Adrien.

 

“Ok,” Alya whispered. “This morning Adrien came to school in his limo as per usual. And so of course Chloe was with him, but when they got out of the car Chloe was crying. Adrien seemed angry and so he just stepped out and started walking up the steps. Sabrina was waiting for Chloe and so Chloe ran up to her and yelled, JUST so everyone could hear, ‘Adrien doesn’t love me anymore!’”

 

Marinette listened anticipatedly. Her eyes widened and she smiled and giggled a little as Alya told the story.

 

“Sabrina immediately turned on Adrien yelling, ‘What did you do to her Adrien!?’ Adrien had his back turned to her at this point. And so he turned and looked at her and said, ‘I was late.’ Sabrina looked puzzled and so she asked, ‘Late?’ ‘To picking her up this morning. I was late,’ he responded. And suddenly the crowd that had gathered groaned. ‘Are you serious?’ ‘This is ridiculous,’ they all said, myself included.”

 

Marinette looked crestfallen. “What was so juicy about this again?”

 

Alya smiled. “Because right after that Chloe interrupted saying, ‘You won’t kiss me anymore! Why?’ and suddenly everyone looked at him. Picking her up late is one thing, but rejecting her kisses is another. And with that Adrien walked away.” She pointed at Chloe and Adrien, “Nothing’s been resolved but as you can tell Adrien is uncomfortable, and Chloe is forcing herself upon him. She’s obviously too starved for affection to be angry at him.”

 

Marinette slightly smiled. And then started giggling, then laughing right in the middle of class. It humored her that Chloe was so deprived of affection that she would degrade herself for Adrien by forcing his affection, and so easily ‘forgiving’ him.

 

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng!” cried Ms. Bustier. Marinette’s laugh had turned into a cackle that filled the room. The other students looked at her a little scared. “BE QUIET.” Ms. Bustier said forcefully.

  
Marinette’s laugh haltered and she slumped her head onto her desk. Ms. Bustier turned back towards the board, and Marinette smiled a little. Chloe and Adrien were her worst enemies, and she felt guilty for smiling at their suffering, but then she didn’t. It was a little too sweet to feel guilty about.


	9. Lunch

The doors opened for lunch and students poured out. Marinette walked with Alya and Nino and they sat down on a bench near the bottom of the steps.

 

“Did you guys bring lunch today or are you going home for it?” asked Nino.

 

“I didn’t bring anything,” replied Marinette. She had come straight from her home to school after her night in Clermont-Ferrand with Chat.

 

“Neither did I,” said Alya. “Let’s just go get something from the bakery. Cool?”

 

“Yeah,” said Nino and Marinette in unison.

 

They walked down the steps until they heard a squeal from where they had just been. They turned and looked at Chloe who was at the moment wiping off her third coat of lip gloss that morning, on Adrien’s face. She smothered his face and he went along willingly. Soon he was reapplying the lip gloss that had gotten on his lips back onto hers. Marinette made a face of disgust and a *bleh* sound. Alya looked like she would vomit and turned away. Nino cringed, and started walking back down the steps. He and Alya were near the bottom when they turned back around to look at Marinette who had stayed.

 

“Marinette!” said Alya.

 

Marinette shook her head, a little dazed. “Sorry,” she said hurrying down the steps, “I was in a daze.”

 

Alya and Nino nodded as they crossed the street and opened the bakery door.  _ Jing-a-ling _ went the bell.

 

“Marinette, Alya, Nino! Welcome!” said Ms. Dupain-Cheng as she grabbed Marinette and kissed her on the forehead. “We just baked some scones and sliced up some fresh strawberries. Would you like them.”

 

“Yes please!” said Nino a bit too enthusiastic. Marinette and Alya looked at him strangely. “Sorry,” he said, “I had a light breakfast.” Marinette and Alya shrugged as they sat at the counter.

 

“So ladies,” said Nino as he put his arm around Alya, “what’s the plan?”

 

Marinette looked at him confused. “What plan?”

 

“Plan to break up Chloe and Adrien.”

 

Marinette looked shocked. “Why would we do that?!” she asked.

 

“Because, love him as much as I do, Chloe’s just awful. Besides you two used to be friends. It’d be a favor to him.”

 

Alya reached to stop him, but it was too late, and Marinette was already in a fit of rage. “I HATE HIM!” she yelled and the sound echoed throughout the shop and out the doors. She stood up walked out the door and slammed it, as well as she could slam a door with a stopper. Alya glared at Nino.

 

“What?” he asked. “I was trying to help!”

 

“You obviously didn’t!” yelled Alya as she walked out the door.

 

Ms. Dupain-Cheng walked in with the scones saying, “What’s all the commotion about?”

 

Nino smiled sheepishly. “Oh y’know, nothing. Just a misunderstanding.”

 

Ms. Dupain-Cheng looked at him suspiciously. “Ok…”

 

Marinette leaned against the brick wall of the bakery with her arms folded. She glared at the concrete.

 

“Marinette,” said Alya, “don’t get mad at him. It’s not him you hate remember?”

 

Marinette sneered. “He sure has a way of making you hate him, he.”

 

Alya glared at her a little. “Marinette Nino’s not the issue here. The issue is what happened between you and Adri--”

 

“Don’t say his name!” Marinette cut her off. “Don’t say his name,” she whispered.

 

“Well the problem lies with him. And you still haven’t told Nino or I what happened. How are we supposed to help you if we don’t know what happened?”

 

“You’re not! I don’t need help! I’m fine!”

 

“Obviously not,” said Alya sassily. Alya walked back into the bakery leaving Marinette alone on the street.

 

Marinette shook her head looking at the ground. “I don’t need help,” she muttered to herself. She felt something squirming in her purse. She opened it and Tikki flew up face-to-face with her.

 

“Marinette, you can’t hurt your friends this way,” exclaimed Tikki. “You can shun Adrien all you want, but if you keep acting out like this, it will come back to hurt you.”

Marinette gave her a side-look. She chose to ignore the kwami’s cries until she disappeared back into the purse when Alya and Nino walked out of the bakery.

 

“Here,” said Nino handing Marinette a scone. She took it and they all walked back to school.

 

They walked up the steps into the schoolyard where directly ahead of them, was Adrien and Chloe making out. They were just as they left them fifteen minutes ago, and Alya, Nino, and Marinette all looked like they might be sick. They saw Rose wave them over from a bench off to the side, and they joined her, Juleka, and Nathanael.

 

Rose spoke, “It’s been like this the entire lunch period. I’m not sure they get any nutritional value from eating each other’s faces.”

 

They all laughed. Juleka opted in, “Chloe isn’t sweet, so I don’t get how Adrien expects to get any sugar from her.” They all laughed again.

 

“That lip gloss is probably healthier than Chloe’s face,” added Nathanael. They all laughed loudly filling the schoolyard. Marinette stood off to the side, ignoring their words.

 

The idea of Chloe and Adrien sickened her. But suddenly she started to feel guilty. She was dating Chat, she shouldn’t be upset that Adrien was dating someone...or making out with someone. Besides, after what he’d done, there was no forgiving him. She couldn’t forgive him, she wouldn’t forgive him, not now, not ever.

 

Marinette looked up and all eyes were on her. “Marinette,” said Rose, “are you alright?”

 

Marinette was a little surprised. “Yeah,” she said. “Why?”

 

The others looked at each other. “You were staring at the ground and suddenly started growling,” said Nino.

 

Marinette’s face flushed. She turned sheepish. “S-sorry. I was just--” she stuttered. “I was imitating a dog. I mean Adrien’s eating Chloe’s face out just like one.”

 

The others paused, and then burst out laughing. “Marinette that’s the best one yet!” cried Nino. Marinette smiled slightly embarrassed, she couldn’t help it surrounded by all the laughter. She looked around a little, while everyone laughed, and tired themselves out.

 

She glanced across the schoolyard and caught Adrien’s eye. They held contact for a second. He had his eyes open while he was making out with Chloe. Marinette thought that was weird, knowing you shouldn’t keep your eyes open when you kiss. She thought over this while maintaining gaze, then she remembered she hate him, and she glared. At first his expression was soft, and then it hardened and he glared at Marinette. He started to kiss Chloe more passionately. She made slight moaning sounds, and Marinette cringed. He kept getting more passionate until Chloe pushed him away yelling, “Stop! You’re biting me! It hurts!”

 

The words echoed throughout the schoolyard. Everyone stopped. An awkward silence fell over everyone as they all stared at Chloe. She didn’t like everyone staring and yelled, “Look away!” The aggression in her voice made everyone turn away and return to their own business rather quickly.

 

Marinette kept looking. Chloe looked at her, caught her eye, and sneered. Marinette looked away, and returned to the reality before her.

  
The bell rang, and everyone began to return to their class. She and Alya walked back up the stairs with the rest of the students, entering the classroom, taking their seats, and listening to Ms. Bustier’s lesson.


	10. A Bit Too Excited

Wednesday had past and Thursday grew with the looming threat of the essay due on Friday. All the students panicked, except for those who had been smart enough to take notes, as they rushed to find all details they could about Cinderella and the story. They had been reading it since Monday, but suddenly as the pressure built in, the names of the characters escaped them all along with the entire plot.

 

Marinette was not exempt from this group, and Thursday morning she ran about her room looking for her notes which she believed would save her. She checked under her bed, rummaged through her desk, checked in her dresser, an unlikely place since it held her clothes, but she checked anyway until she found them crumpled under her pillow. She had fallen asleep while reading, and thus her notes had gotten under her pillow. She unwrapped them with elation, and found a blank sheet of paper titled “Cinderella.” Her face fell. Then she got annoyed and growled a little as she grabbed her backpack, ran down the stairs and out the bakery.

 

She ran up the steps of the school and rushed into the classroom, just as the bell rang. She sat down at her seat next to Alya and Ms. Bustier opened the door.

 

“Good morning class, I hope you’ve been working on your essays we will be presenting them tomorrow.”

 

There was a groan which sounded through the classroom. Ms. Bustier chuckled a little. “I’ll take that as a no. Well work hard on this, it will be twenty-percent of your term grade.”

 

There were resounding “What!?”s and “You didn’t say that!”s and “Are you serious?”s. Ms. Bustier held up her hands to silence the class.

 

“I did not mention this that is true, but I wanted to see how many of you would work hard without knowing. You should work hard despite how high a price the assignment comes at.”

 

The class nodded and groaned. She was right. There was no denying it.

 

Meanwhile Marinette opened her notebook and was furiously writing down ideas. Alya leaned over her shoulder reading what she wrote. It read:

 

  * __Sumptuary laws only allowed the upperclass to wear fur, she was blending in__


  * _Sole of the shoe = her soul, she had the soul of an innocent squirrel_


  * _She was a “deer in the headlights”, she was an animal, innocent and unknowing_



 

 

“Marinette have you actually been studying?” asked Alya.

 

Marinette looked at her, “Well I did. Then I fell asleep while reading, and thus I have no notes. So I’m writing down all the ideas I can remember.”

 

Alya smiled. “Well you certainly have more ideas than I do.”

 

Marinette smiled. “Thanks, I’m trying really hard. I want to do well on this.”

 

Alya looked at her a little confused, “Any particular reason why?”

 

Marinette smiled slyly. “Oh...no reason.” She looked over at Adrien who was currently wrapped in Chloe’s scarf. “No reason at all,” she said menacingly.

 

Alya raised her eyebrow a little. Alya could tell there was a reason, but right now all she could do was wait for Marinette’s presentation tomorrow.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

The bell rang and the students all hurried home to work on their essays. Marinette was especially in a rush. And before Alya and Nino could even say goodbye, she had hurried down the steps and crossed the street.

 

Marinette opened the door to her room and shut it. She walked over to her desk area and opened up her laptop. She opened her purse where Tikki was hiding. She flew out  and looked at Marinette. “Why are you so anxious?” she asked.

 

Marinette smiled. “Because, I know what I’m gonna write my essay about.”

 

“I’ve never seen you this excited about an essay,” said Tikki eyeing her suspiciously.

 

“Cinderella just really moves me,” said Marinette dismissing her.

 

Tikki flew away and sat on the bed while Marinette wrote.

 

Four hours past and Tikki woke up from a nap to see Marinette standing proudly with a paper in her hands.

 

“You just finished?” asked Tikki. “What’s in that essay?”

 

Marinette smiled. “Nothing much. Just...thoughts.” Tikki looked at her concerned. Marinette set her essay on the desk, and pulled the blanket aside so she could get in bed. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s just sleep.”

  
Marinette slipped under the covers her hands under her pillow, as she drifted off into a sweet slumber, where in her dreams, she danced with elation after reading that essay. What was in that essay? Only Marinette knew, until everyone would find out.


	11. Marinette's Moment

**I personally love this chapter, but it might be a little rocky and repetitive, specifically at the Marinette's essay. That is done for effect, so do not get concerned or dislike it for that reason. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 

Marinette opened the door as she walked out the bakery. "Bye mama and papa!" she called.

"Goodbye sweetheart!" her parents called out in unison.

She smiled as she let go of the door and approached the crosswalk. The light turned red and she crossed when the white image of a man walking lit up. There was a skip in her step which hadn't been there for a while.

Alya saw her approaching from across the street and came to meet her. She noticed her sunny disposition and asked, "What's got you so happy? You know the essay presentations are today right?"

Marinette nodded to her. "That's exactly why I'm so happy."

Alya raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Most everyone would be unhappy about that. Why aren't you?"

"You'll find out during the presentation," she said as she took Alya's hand and they rushed to class.

Alya rushed to keep up with her. "Why are we in such a rush to get to class? There's fifteen minutes until class starts!"

Marinette set her bag next to her seat. "I want to be here so I can watch everyone come in."

Alya was concerned and confused as she sat next to Marinette. "Why do you want to do that?"

Marinette's eyes gleamed. It made Alya happy, but something about her happiness seemed a bit unnatural.

"I guess I just want to see one person in particular. Just to understand the playing field."

"This isn't a competition Marinette," said Alya.

Marinette looked at her and nodded enthusiastically. "I know."

"Ok…."

They waited for about ten minutes and students began entering. They filed in, Rose, Juleka, Max, Nathanael, until the last one filed in: Adrien with his arm around Chloe. Marinette looked at him and smiled a little. He saw this and looked at her confused. She looked away, keeping the smirk on her face.

Ms. Bustier opened the door and said, "Alright students, who would like to present their essays first?"

The class cringed, and no one raised their hand, except for Marinette. She raised her hand quickly, and everyone looked at her. They thought she was crazy. She continued to wave it frantically until Ms. Bustier put her hands on the bridge of her nose saying, "Ms. Dupain-Cheng would you like to present?"

Marinette stood up, "That would be delightful, thank you."

Ms. Bustier shook her head a little and sat at her desk pulling out a pen and a rubric. She nodded to Marinette. Marinette took a deep breath and began.

"Cinderella is a time-old story that depicts Cinderella's rise from the ashes to royalty. Cinderella had a horrible home life, but her pure and innocent attitude towards life kept her going. Throughout history though, there have been many versions of the story and when translating the supposed original from French to English, there was confusion over the material Cinderella's slipper was made of: glass or fur? It should most certainly have been fur because of the way this plays into the development of the story, and the metaphorical meanings behind it.

"One of the most obvious reasons are the laws that existed in the time period of the story. In much of Europe, France included, there were laws which mandated that fur only be worn by the upper class. It lined nearly all of their clothes, showing off their wealth and class. Cinderella takes on a different persona when attending the dance, and it can be assumed that to be let into the ball she must be upper class. A woman of lower social class would not be let into such a prestigious event, so it is logical to come to the conclusion, that to blend in with the class she would wear what only they could wear: fur.

"Another reason it can be believed is the metaphor behind the shoe being fur. If it were fur, it would have been squirrel fur. Squirrels, and other small animals, or even larger ones such as deers, are thought of as sweet an innocent creatures. They are very often associated with these traits, so it can be connected that Cinderella wore the squirrel fur to represent her innocence and purity." Marinette examined the room. Everyone seemed attentive to her, including Adrien, just as she desired.

"The reason it would be on her shoes, rather than anywhere else is because of the metaphor a shoe holds. The sole of a shoe represents Cinderella's sole. Cinderella thus had the soul of that like a squirrel or other animal of pure innocence. This is relevant to the story because when Cinderella drops her slipper, and the Prince takes it, it shows how he is taking advantage of her innocence."

The class looked at her shocked. Where was this going? Only Marinette knew, and the class' reaction only urged her on. Marinette took a deep breath and continued.

"The Prince uses the shoe as the sole method of finding her."

Ms. Bustier chuckled at Marinette's pun. The class did not.

"The Prince did not use her looks, her name, or any other reason which likely would have been much easier, and did not even think of these when she left. The Prince did nothing to show true care for Cinderella, except for a shoe. And that shoe was all the innocence she had."

Marinette's voice angered as she spoke. She started to talk faster as she read. She looked at Adrien as she spoke, and he looked back at her. Only they knew what was happening.

"The Prince only wanted her for her purity and innocence, and he needed both halves to have her. He had to find the counterpart to truly attain her. To capture the heart of an innocent and unknowing girl is often acclaimed among men, for they are the ones who have won the most prized. This was the only reason the Prince wanted her, was to win her."

Marinette was rushing furiously through the words as she held back tears and her face turned red.

"The Prince took advantage of her, and her naivety. But what right does a prince have to take advantage of a young girl?" The anger in her voice kept showing as it kept rising, and her eyes wet.

"The shoe had to be fur, the fur shoe is key to the plot depicting a pompous prince who took advantage a young and innocent girl without prior knowledge. She was the 'deer in the headlights' and he was the driver. He had no right to do this, and this depicts the overarching theme of sexism in early Europe."

The entire class stared at her confused. When had this become an essay on sexism?

"The story should have had a fur shoe to exemplify the sexist nature of Europe at the time, and how common it was for men to take advantage of innocent and naive 'squirrels' like Cinderella. Because it is apparent that Cinderella had no intention of marrying or finding a prince at the ball, she simply wanted to enjoy life. But Europe didn't allow that. It is completely wrong that the prince should have taken advantage of her, what had he done to deserve her? Nothing! The prince deserved nothing from Cinderella, because if her shoes were glass she would have standed out, but if it was fur she should've blended in and not been noticed by the prince. And with no intention of marriage, there is no reason to be noticed, so she would have wanted fur. But that didn't work out for her did it! It didn't because the Prince is a lying, cheating, scumbag!"

Hot tears streamed down Marinette's face. Adrien and the class stared at her in shock. She smiled saying, "Thank you. That's my essay." She walked over and sat in her seat while all eyes followed her.

Alya sat silent staring at the board as Ms. Bustier stood up quietly and said, "Perhaps we should take a short break?"

The class nodded in agreement, and everyone left the room but Ms. Bustier and Marinette. Marinette looked a little confused. "Why so suddenly? What about the presentations?"

Ms. Bustier looked at her concerned, "I don't think that performance can be topped. So let's take a moment to relax, and then we'll continue class."

Marinette shook her head, "But I am calm."

Ms. Bustier walked up and touched her arm softly. "Are you alright Marinette."

Marinette maintained composure as long as she could before she broke down into tears and began sobbing on the desk while Ms. Bustier patted her back. She comforted her, speaking soothing words, while Marinette cried, and cried, and cried.


	12. A Missed Phone Call

Marinette had stopped crying, choking on air, and coughing. Ms. Bustier phoned the office telling them to call Marinette’s parents. She would be going home.

 

“Marinette, I don’t know what’s going on, and you may not want me to know. But you should know I’m here to listen. Also, whatever the issue is, you need to deal with it. From the looks of it, this seems like something you’ve been keeping bottled up for a long time. Which I can tell you, only leads to more pain.” Ms. Bustier stood up from her kneeling position and Marinette with her head down-turned followed suit.

 

They walked out of the classroom and down the stairs where all the other students stood in the courtyard. Everyone was silent except for one person.

 

“Can you believe she would do that?” Chloe scoffed. “She was obviously only doing that for attention. Attention undeserved for that matter.”

 

Sabrina chuckled. “Right, who does she think she is, you?”

 

Chloe’s laughing stopped. “What are you saying?” She sneered at Sabrina.

 

“N-nothing except that you're fantastic!”

 

“Better than her, that's for sure.”

 

Their voices echoed and weren't quiet at all as Marinette and Ms Bustier passed by. Marinette stared at the ground a bit ashamed while Ms Bustier guided her by the shoulders. She looked over at Sabrina and Chloe, and glared and suddenly they stopped talking.

 

Ms Bustier led Marinette to the edge of the stairs and stopped. “Go straight home,” she said. “You've had a rough morning and you should rest.” Marinette nodded as Ms Bustier let go. “Now go.”

 

Marinette trudged down the stairs and turned at the bottom heading towards home. She reached the crosswalk and stood waiting for the light to change. She stopped, thinking about all that had happened. The light changed, but rather than cross, Marinette turned and took off at a run down the street. She couldn't see anyone. She couldn't be with anyone. Except for one person…

 

She snuck into an alley behind a grocery store and transformed. Tikki made no protest and arguments. She didn't even make a sound. Ladybug emerged from the alley and looking up along she skyline she threw her yoyo at one of the buildings and swung through the air. As she glided across the air from building to building she did her best to remain unnoticed. Finally she stopped in the roof of a museum and pulled the yoyo out and slid out the phone. She called Chat. She waited, but no one answered.

 

Desperately she called again, but still no answer. She called and called, until after perhaps the twentieth time, she stopped. She couldn’t help it but again, she broke down into tears. Ladybug needed one person, and now, they weren’t there. She tried not to blame Chat, not to get angry, knowing he was probably busy with his everyday life. Still as much as she tried she couldn’t stop her face from fuming red with tears and anger.

 

She stood up boldly, as if to strike a pose and threw the yoyo across the buildings. She swung as few times as possible, trying to go unnoticed. Now was not the time to be mobbed by the unsuspecting public of fans. As she swung, she went by the school, being sure to pass by as few windows as possible, to remain unnoticed. But against her will and desire, fate did not allow it.

 

Back in the classroom, out of the corner of his eye Adrien saw Ladybug swinging from the rooftops, and for a moment, she seemed a bit redder than usual. Why, he was unsure, as she disappeared further and further away from the Paris center.

 

While Chloe was giggling beside him, he looked out the window staring at the sun. It shined brightly, but no matter how bright it was, it looked...gray. He raised his hand, interrupting Nino’s presentation that had been going on.

 

Ms. Bustier held out her hand to stop Nino from talking. “YES, Mr. Agreste?” she asked harshly. It had been the eventful morning, and as much as she enjoyed Nino and all his ridiculous quips, she was getting a bit impatient with everybody. Especially Adrien, it was as if she knew something he didn’t.

 

“Uhh, can I use the restroom?” Adrien asked nervously.

 

Ms. Bustier shook her head in annoyance, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. “This couldn’t wait until after Nino’s presentation, Mr. Agreste?”

 

He shook his head quickly, afraid he might lose his head.

 

“Fine,” she sighed waving him away.

 

He stood up quickly as Chloe reached out for him cooing, “I’ll miss you Adribaby…”

 

As he closed the door behind him, he shivered in disgust. No matter how much he faked it with Chloe, or felt something, if anything, that nickname would never be normal, not even with Ladybug. Especially not with Ladybug!

 

He ran down the stairs and out the front door of the school, paying no attention to any students or administrators that might see him. He wasn’t concerned, he just wanted to see Ladybug. If she was out in Paris, he needed to be too.

 

He found a dark alley, hiding behind a trash can as he released Plagg from his pocket that he had comfortably been sleeping in. Adrien transformed and soon Chat was gliding across the city as he rose and fell with the expansion and contraction of his pole.

 

He headed in the direction he had last seen her, taking the long way around an extra building to avoid the school and the curious eyes of his classmates. If he had seen Ladybug, surely someone would see him too.

 

Eventually he saw her, five hundred yards away, swaying from building to building across the Parisian landscape. He started moving quicker and quicker afraid to lose her and then suddenly, she was gone. He gasped a little surprised as her figure disappeared from view and he moved as fast as possible until he realized he had since left the Parisian buildings and suburbs. He now found himself in the forest.

 

He stopped and turned back to where he’d come from, figuring he’d probably passed her. He Rose up and down twice more until he stopped near the edge of the forest, where she had run out of buildings from which to swing.

 

She stood there, saw him, her face red from tears, and gasped a bit putting her hands over her mouth. They made eye contact as they both stood in slight shock, he knew he would find her still he hadn’t expected to find her like this. Red from tears, gasping, running, scared, all things that he just didn’t associate with Ladybug.

 

They stood for what felt like an eternity to both, until Ladybug broke the tension as she ran away, deeper into the forest. Surprised and confused, Chat took a moment, and then he bolted after her.

 

“Ladybug! Ladybug!” he called, determined to stop her.

 

Ladybug kept running, she didn’t want to see him like this. She had wanted to see him, but not anymore. That phone call wasn’t pivotal in how she thought of him, it was just a moment when she needed someone so badly that when she reached out only to never be answered, her heart had broken a bit. It felt like Adrien all over again. Each breath, each tear, each moment of hurt, was exactly as it had been before, and she couldn’t take it.

 

She ran harder and harder as her lungs began to burn with pain, and her sides began to ache. But she wouldn’t stop, she couldn’t stop. Still, with each step she took she felt herself getting slower, and hear Chat getting closer. Then, she tripped on a root and fell face-first into the dirt.

 

Chat stopped too, still calling her name, as he tripped over the same root, and fell right on top of her.

 

She struggled under his weight, trying her best to push him off of her with her weakened form. He came to his senses, realizing what was happening and he stood up carefully letting Ladybug get off the ground. She started to take off in a run, stopped by Chat as he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

 

“Ladybug,” he said coolly as she tried to peel his fingers from her wrist. “Ladybug,” he said a bit more agitated as she kept squirming. “LADYBUG!” he yelled a bit too harsh as he lost his patience, and finally giving up she fell to the ground in a heap of tears and sobs.

 

Seeing her cry, and work so hard to be so far away from even him, he started to cry too, and sat on the ground. She laid there sprawled across the leaves and dirt of the fall, her tears wetting the ground where they fell, as Chat tugged at her wrists to get her to sit up.

 

“Ladybug, what’s wrong?” he asked desperately as tears streamed slowly down his own cheeks. “I can’t stand not knowing…” he gasped out as he started crying harder.

 

“Chat,” she cried as she leaned on him wrapping her arms around his neck, “Chat…” she sputtered as she relaxed her body into his own. He hugged her tight to himself feeling her heartbeat as their chests pressed close.

 

“I’m here,” he whispered. “I’m here…”

 

* * *

 

**I know I haven't published in over a year, and for that I apologize to those of you who enjoyed this. I appreciate your continued support. I must also apologize for what might seem like an incoherent shift in style, writing, and overall movement of the story. I have worked on this chapter on and off over the past year and because of that there have been many changes to myself, my writing, and my own understanding of where I foresee this story going. Thank you again for reading, I hope you enjoy this, and all the chapters to come.**


	13. A Revelation

Alya walked out and down the school steps with Nino. The school day was over and Adrien had never come back from the restroom. This used to be the norm, but it hadn’t happened in a long while. Alya and Nino were never really able to figure out why it happened so often, or why it stopped, but for it to suddenly happen again was disconcerting. They both ran down the steps and turned down the street heading straight for Marinette’s house. When Nino had asked why they were going to Marinette’s house, Alya had simply replied, “Just a hunch I have.”

They opened the door to the patisserie finding the spot behind the counter empty. Alya peered into the backroom calling, “Ms. Cheng? Mr. Dupain?” There was no response. Running up the stairs, Alya knocked on the door calling their names again. All remained silent.

“Where do you suppose they are?” Nino asked.

“I don’t know, but I don’t think that this means anything good.” She pulled out her cellphone and dialed Ms. Cheng’s number. She waited in front of the door as she listened to the line ring. It had rung but once when a panicked Ms. Cheng answered.

“Alya?!” she answered nervously.

“Hi Ms. Cheng. Where are you? The shop’s empty and the front door was still unlo—”

“Marinette didn’t come home!” she interrupted speaking over Alya. “The school called saying Marinette wasn’t feeling well, that she had a sudden bout of ailment and would be coming home! It didn’t make too much sense, but then when she didn’t arrive twenty minutes later from what should barely be a three-minute walk, my husband and I began to worry!” Ms. Cheng continued to rattle off the story, Alya sometimes trying to interject, but ultimately succumbing to Ms. Cheng’s panic. “After an hour, we panicked and decided to go to the school and see if she was there! We checked with the front office and they said that she had checked out right after they called us! They had no idea where she had gone!”

“Ms. Cheng,” Alya sighed.

“—so, my husband and I decided to go out looking! We were in such a rush we must’ve left the door to the patisserie unlocked! We’ve been looking around the city for the last hour and a half, but she’s nowhere to be found! She’s not at the—”

“Ms. Cheng!” Alya interjected more emphatically.

“—she didn’t call or text us! And when we tried to contact her, her phone was off! We can’t register her as a runaway because it hasn’t been twenty-four hours so there’s nothing the police can do! I—”

“MS. CHENG!” Alya interrupted Ms. Cheng’s ramblings, finally seeming to be heard.

“…yes?” Ms. Cheng responded timidly.

“I had a hunch that Marinette wouldn’t make it home today, at least not after she left. I suggest you come home so I can tell you what happened at school. We’re not going to do Marinette any good by panicking, and since the police can’t do anything yet, it’s best that you understand the situation so we can help Marinette in the best way possible. Is that ok?”

Ms. Cheng sighed a little shakily. “Yes—that’s fine.”

“Ok, Nino and I are at the patisserie. We’ll be waiting here until you and your husband arrive.” Alya hung up the phone walking down the steps into the patisserie. Nino looked at her a bit aghast. She sat on a stool looking back at him, “What?” she asked.

He shook his head a little flabbergasted. “How did you do that?”

Alya raised an eyebrow, “Do what?”

“How did you calm a panicked mother? I mean, when a mother’s child is missing there’s practically no comforting her. I’ve shown up fifteen minutes late and my mom’s been in tears!”

She smirked a little, “I know Marinette, and so, I also know the Dupain-Cheng’s, Ms. Cheng is an easily panicked woman, but she’s also an easily calmed woman. I just had to speak with a bit of rationality.”

Nino smiled, “This is why I love you.”

Alya smirked, blushing. “What do you mean?”

He grinned, “I love how confident you are in yourself, and how you just always know what to do.”

Alya punched a little. “What was that for?” he asked rubbing his shoulder.

“For being a dork.” She grabbed his face and kissed him lightly.

“What was that for?” he asked, even more confused.

She smiled, “For being my dork…” Nino clasped her hand in his as they waited for the Dupain-Cheng’s.

The door finally swung open and the Dupain-Cheng’s rushed in. They ran up to Alya looking her in the eye with deep concern, and asked, “What do you know?”

Alya sighed, and told them the story of how Marinette had told her about her essay, how she had presented it to the class, and had begun crying. As the Dupain-Cheng’s listened their faces went from worried to grim. Their panic had turned to terror as the story continued and they realized that something was going on with Marinette…something they knew nothing about.

Alya finished the story, and looking up from the ground she took in the fear that had grown on the Dupain-Cheng’s faces. She shook her head slightly, afraid of how her words after might affect the Dupain-Cheng’s.

Cautiously she said, “Everything is going to be ok.”

Ms. Cheng looked at her in disbelief. “How do you know?”

Alya smirked a little, “Because this is Marinette we’re talking about. She’s the strongest person I know, except for maybe me. She won’t let this slow her down. She may be hurting, and afraid, or even feeling alone, but she’ll overcome this. She always does.” Nino rubbed Alya’s hand in approval, giving her a silent sign of support.

Ms. Cheng breathed in heavily, letting out a slow breath, seemingly trying to calm herself. Mr. Dupain rubbed her shoulders holding her close. Finally, after several long moments of breathing Ms. Cheng opened her eyes looking at Alya and said, “I hope you’re right. I hope that wherever she is, she knows that she is strong enough to overcome whatever challenge she is facing….”

Alya walked up taking Ms. Cheng’s hands in hers, “Don’t worry, I know I’m right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in so long. Life's been getting me down, but I recently sparked some inspiration for the next few chapters. More to come!


	14. Dancing

Chat shivered as a cool wind blew through the forest floor where he sat holding Ladybug shaking in his arms. She coughed a few times and then sat up looking him in the eye, as she struggled to steady her breath.

"Chat," she started, "Chat…."

"What, what is it Ladybug? I need to know." Chat responded, his voice quavering a bit with worry.

"…where," she started looking down at the ground, and then looking him again in the eye, "Where were you?"

"Where was I?" he asked confused. "Where was I when?"

"When I called! I called you at least ten times! I needed you!"

"You know I don't get your calls unless I'm transformed. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you needed me. But I'm here now, so tell me why you need me! Tell me what's wrong," he said eagerly trying to remain calm and soothing, struggling through his own hurt and concern.

Her voice sputtered as she tried to form the words. "I—," she stopped, "I can't talk about it right now. I'm just—not feeling how I should."

Her eyes had dropped again, so he pulled her head up by the chin, looking into her eyes earnestly. "I'm sorry. I'm your boyfriend. I should be there when you don't feel how you should. Whether that feeling is sad, angry, scared, whatever. Because the only way I want you to feel when you're dating me is happy. If you ever don't feel that way, I want you to dump me immediately!" Ladybug tried to interject, but Chat kept going. "BECAUSE, if when you're with me you aren't feeling happy, I'm not doing my job. I'm supposed to make you feel happy, loved, and cared for. If I can't do my job, you deserve someone who can do that job. Do you understand me?"

She nodded slightly, holding her finger to her lip in thought. He looked at her lovingly, "Ladybug?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"I love you."

She blushed, shyly, her tears having dried away with the wind. "I—I love you too." A smile curled at the edges of her lips.

Chat smiled bigger, hugging her against him as he said, "Do you want to talk about what happened? Will that make you happy?"

She shook her head furiously. "No, that would just make my mood worse."

He nodded. "Alright, then what can I do to make your mood better?"

She pulled away looking in his eyes, "Right now I just want to get rid of these horrible feelings."

"And how do you usually do that?"

She smirked slightly, glancing up at him, "Dancing."

He smirked back, and quietly whispered, "Then we" he paused, "shall dance."

* * *

 

Chat Noir and Ladybug walked up to the roller rink, the moon shining bright in the night sky. Roller skating wasn't dancing exactly, but when you were as quick on skates as you were on your feet like Ladybug, the difference didn't really matter. She glanced at Chat as the lovebirds pushed open the doors to the rink. The disco lights made it seem just like a club, but without the horrible smell of alcohol, the trashy music, and drunken bodies littering the bar, it really wasn't like a club at all. It was better.

They slipped their skates on, Ladybug opting for skates over Chat's roller blades. He'd know why in a second.

He grabbed her hand and they rolled over to the edge of the rink, and stepped over the tiny ledge onto the floor. Skaters zoomed past them, some dancing in groups, others holding hands as couples, and then again others racing to prove their skill over another's.

"You ready?" Ladybug asked Chat, as she let go of his hand. He nodded. "Cool, try and keep up," she said as she raced off ahead of him. He stood there dumbstruck as she gracefully sped across the rink. Coming to his senses, he raced off after her as the lights shifted and she was seemingly lost amidst the lights and darkness of the other skaters.

He glanced around him, and not finding her near him, he called. "Ladybug? Ladybug!" There was no response, until a figure rolled up behind him grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Ha!" Ladybug said as she shook him by the shoulders.

"Agh!" he yelped and fell to the ground.

Ladybug smirked a little, holding back laughter. But unable to hold it in, she let out a hearty laugh. "Ha ha ha ha!" she laughed, pointing at him.

He glared a little playfully. "Thanks sweetie," he said reaching a hand up.

"Oh, don't be such a poor sport," she said reaching out to help him up. She grabbed his hand, and suddenly she was falling into him face first. She squealed as she fell just next to him and he stood up.

Chat started to laugh pointing at her as she had him. She glared a bit at him. "Oh, don't be such a poor sport," he said mockingly. She stopped glaring, and started to laugh too. She stood up wrapping her arms around his neck as she slid on the skates.

"Oop," he said catching her.

"Sorry," she smiled. "I'm pretty good on skates, but I'm still clumsy."

He giggled. "That's ok, your clumsiness is what makes you who you are. I wouldn't want you to be anyone else."

She smiled, and wrapped her arms around him tighter. Suddenly, the music changed and the bass started to pound through the entire room. She peeked up at him from the comfort of his chest, and gave him a look he recognized all too well.

She let go, and started dance-skating around the rink. She mouthed every word to the song. Chat knew she would be singing if she could, but she was in public so she didn't want to disturb anyone. Chat followed her with his eyes, leaning against the wall around the rink. He could make out every single word on her lips as she raced around the room.

_Tell 'em that it's my birthday,_

_Tell 'em that it's my birthday,_

_When I party like that._

Ladybug raced around the room, twirling, spinning, and jumping into the air putting on a performance perhaps better than any dancer could. The song came to an end as she rolled up next to Chat, huffing a little as she smiled.

"Having fun?" he asked.

She laughed, "Yeah, yeah I am. Thanks for that."

"Thanks for what?" he asked, puzzled.

"Thanks for helping me have fun," she responded as she spun in place. "I wouldn't have been able to without you."

He laughed. "What are you talking about?" he shook his head. "You're the fun one. I just needed to remind you of that."

She skated up to him, and booped him on the nose. "I don't know if that's true, but I do know that without you, I wouldn't be feeling how I do right now."

He smiled pulling her by the waist close to him. "And how do you feel right now?"

She closed her eyes, breathing in. Opening her eyes, she let out in a sigh, "Happy."

He put his hand on the back of her head, tilting it up towards him. "Good, that's how I always want you to feel."

"You know what would make me happier?" she said.

"What?"

"If you would just shut up and kiss me."

He pulled her lips into his, and she wrapped her arms around his body underneath his arms. She pressed her body into his, still leaning against the wall. They stood like this for thirty seconds, until all her weight against him, their feet rolled out from under them and they fell to the floor.

"Ow!" Chat cried as his head hit the wall.

"I'm sorry!" Ladybug said standing up quickly grabbing his hands. "Are you ok?" she asked as he stood up.

He chortled a little, "I'm fine. But you're not gonna be!" he exclaimed excitedly as he grabbed at her, and she started racing down the rink to get away from.

"You can't catch me!" she called behind herself.

"Just you wait!" Chat called back to her.

As Ladybug sped around the rink, she laughed and realized that for the first time since Adrien, she was now truly happy.


	15. Lies

Ladybug and Chat stepped out of the building of the roller rink. It was now well past 1 AM and Ladybug knew her parents would either be pissed, wracked with worry, or both. Still, she couldn't worry about that for now. As they walked out, Ladybug holding onto Chat's arm, they looked at the Parisian night sky. The moon was out overlooking the city, the stars twinkling next to each other. However, the light from the city clouded them out a bit, dimming their illustriousness. Ladybug sighed as they walked across the parking lot, into the trees at the end of the lot. Walking through the woods, Ladybug glanced her eyes up at Chat's. They shined in the moonlight like peridot.

Chat caught Ladybug looking at him and asking, "Like what you see?"

Ladybug blushed. "Haha, yeah, kinda."

Chat smiled, "I like what I see too. Especially those bluebell eyes." He booped her on the nose.

"Haha," she giggled. "Bluebell? Really?"

He blushed, "Well yeah. You don't really see your eyes that often, but lucky me, I get to look at them all the time. I've come to the conclusion that they are in fact, bluebell."

She blushed, "Wow thanks." She started playing with the ribbon in her hair nervously.

"Why do you look so concerned?" he asked.

"Oh, well, eh--it's not that I'm concerned. I'm just thinking."

"Well what are you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

She looked at him grinning slightly, "Well what do you think I'm thinking about?"

"Knowing you, you're thinking about the most handsome and breathtaking man in this city," he said flashing his "guns."

She threw her head back in laughter, "Oh really? Who is that, I've never met him."

He looked back at her, teasingly crestfallen. "Well isn't it me?"

She put her arms around his neck, "Well I'm not sure. Would the most handsome and breathtaking man in all of Paris really be dating me? It feels almost too good to be true!"

"I guess it all depends on who the most beautiful and breathtaking woman in all of the city is..."

They had stopped walking, and now looking around herself Ladybug asked, "Tell me, is the most beautiful and breathtaking woman in all of the city here?"

He glanced around, "Nobody else is here though! I need other people for comparison," he teased.

She took on a look of fake annoyance, "Oh it's the same with all you men. Only the most beautiful and breathtaking when at least one other person is there to look worse."

"Hush hush, we both know that's not true. I've seen all of Paris, and yet I haven't seen all the women of Paris. Still I can tell you, even with none of them here, you are certainly the most beautiful and breathtaking."

Ladybug's face flushed, and suddenly she was at a loss for words.

"What's the matter" he said, "cat got your tongue?"

She stared into his eyes, and her face eased, "No, not yet." She leaned forward pressing her lips into his and felt his body relax as they kissed. She pulled away, "Hey! I said not yet, doesn't mean you get to try and take it now!"

He laughed. "Oh come on! You said it!"

She laughed pulling him closer to her face, "Come on Kitty, we both know that I'm your catnip and not the other way around. I control you." She pointed at his chest as she said this, and pulled him into another, more passionate kiss.

He pulled away, dazed. "Wow...you really are like catnip."

"Hehe, you know it Chat. Now come on, I think it's time I get home. I don't want my parents to worry."

"Can I at least walk you home?" he asked eagerly.

"Now now, I don't want you to go thinking you can have whatever you want in this relationship," she said tauntingly. "I'll tell you when you can walk me home. Besides, showing you where I live is giving you all the power."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh I see. It's all about maintaining the upperhand isn't it?"

"What else would it be?," she laughed. "Bye Chat. Thanks for the wonderful night," she kissed him and ran off into the woods disappearing into the darkness.

Chat sighed..."Claws out." Plagg appeared before him. "Come on Plagg, let's go home."

"Dude why wouldn't you walk home first as Chat and then transform back?" Plagg asked a little annoyed.

Adrien replied quietly, "I guess I just don't think clear after I've been around her." He sighed, "Let's go." Plagg sighed following after him.

* * *

Ladybug swung down into the alley near her patisserie home, and transformed back into Marinette. "Alright Tikki, hide. And let's prepare for the storm that is waiting inside those doors."

Tikki shook her head, "That storm could've been easily avoided had you not ran off and stayed out till 1 AM!"

Marinette shushed her, "Tikki you don't need to reprimand me too! We both know my parents will do enough of that for me."

Tikki hid inside the small purse, and Marinette walked into the front doors of the patisserie. They were still unlocked, though normally they wouldn't be at this hour. As she entered she heard the sound of loud footsteps running down the stairs and opening the door to the bakery.

"MARINETTE!!!" screamed Ms. Cheng and Mr. Dupain. They ran forward hugging her and nearly crushing her. She gasped for air as they held her tight for nearly two minutes. In that time she saw Alya and Nino walk out of the apartment door as well, coming into the low light of the bakery.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?" they asked upset, putting her down.

"Uh--erm, um..." Marinette stuttered out.

Alya looked at Marinette suspiciously, obviously a bit more angry than concerned about this than Marinette's parents. "Yeah Marinette, where have you been?"

Marinette rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "--southern France?"

"What?!" exclaimed her parents. "Why would you just leave school and run off to Southern France?" inquired Ms. Cheng.

"Yeah Marinette...why would you just run off to Southern France?" Alya pushed, annoyed.

Marinette struggled to formulate a conclusive thought, worse than usual. "Well, I, uhh..."

"Well?" everyone asked intently.

"I'm sorry for running off like that. Marie called me, and she...she said that she was having a rough time and needed someone to be there for her. I was so worried that I forgot to call anyone," she lied.

"Is that true? Is that really what happened?" her parents pushed.

"Yes, yes I would never lie to you," she lied again. "I'm really so sorry. And I'm sorry it took me so long to get back home, Clermont-Ferrand is a long ways away, but I left as soon as I knew she was ok and it--"

"Is that why you left school suddenly?" Alya cut her off.

"What?" Marinette asked confused.

"Your parents got a call saying you weren't feeling well and that you'd be coming home. Obviously that didn't happen." Alya said, a bit aggressively.

"Well I wasn't feeling well because I got a text from Marie and I started to worry. I was really concerned." Marinette countered.

"Why wouldn't you tell someone that then? Why wouldn't you tell your parents where you were going?" Alya pushed.

"Ah well--" Marinette began.

"It's ok Alya. We can handle it from here," Mr. Dupain said stopping Marinette.

Alya's body visually relinquished. "Ok...I was just worried that's all."

"We understand," said Ms. Cheng. "We were too. We'll take care of it and make sure she's taken care of."

"Alright," said Alya. "I've got to go home, I told my parents I'd be home by at least 2 AM."

"Thank you Alya," said Mr. Dupain and Ms. Cheng.

"Bye Alya," said Marinette as she and Nino walked out the door.

Marinette looked back at her parents worried about what was about to come. Instead her parents stared at her silently for a solid minute before she broke the silence. "So...what are you going to do to me."

Her parents sighed. "You know Marinette we're fine with letting you go out and do things, and we appreciate you being there for a friend in need. But we still need to know what you're doing and where, and you need to communicate with us and trust us to understand."

She smiled at them, "I know, I know. I'm sorry." She hugged them both.

"You're still grounded for two weeks," said her dad, "But that's all. Now go to bed and get some rest."

"Alright," Marinette said walking over to the door to the upstairs. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Marinette," her parents said in unison.

* * *

Alya walked out of the door to the patisserie, Nino walking closely behind her.

"Alya are you alright?" Nino inquired as Alya seemingly stomped down the street.

"That girl, is lying," she said gritting her teeth.

"What?" Nino asked.

"That girl is lying!" she said making eye contact this time.

"How can you tell?" he wondered.

"I just can," Alya said. "She is lying, and I'm annoyed about it."

"Well shouldn't we be happy that she's okay?"

"Oh I'm happy that she's ok. Happy that she's still here so I can drag the truth out of her by any means necessary."

Nino's face turned to a look of concern. "That doesn't sound too comforting."

"It's not meant to," she replied. "At this point if she's not willing to tell the truth, I have to make her willing."


End file.
